


Happy Times

by Annide



Series: Filing The Holes [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Sherlock, Hand Jobs, M/M, Passion, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock gets out of the hospital, Jim pays him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Times

                It was a rainy december afternoon. Mrs Hudson had gone to visit John and Mary and wasn't due back until late in the evening. Sherlock was reviewing a case file when the doorbell rang. He'd brought it out of the fridge after the landlady left because he was expecting company. And sure enough, when he opened the front door, Moriarty was waiting on the other side. Sherlock pulled him inside, closed the door and pushed the criminal against it, gluing his lips to Jim's grin. Moriarty's suit and hair were damp from the rain and it felt cold to the detective's touch. It was a slightly rough kiss, but Sherlock knew his partner loved it this way.

                "Did you miss me, Sherlock Holmes?"

                "I missed you."

                They hadn't seen each other in a while. Sherlock had only been released from the hospital the previous day and it would've been too risky for Jim to visit him there. They'd texted and called each other every day though, having long conversations, sometimes lasting for hours, and they'd come to the agreement that they wouldn't talk about John anymore, nor would they mention Mary shooting Sherlock. The detective had dealt with it, they had a discussion about Sherlock's plan for Christmas and there was nothing to say about it anymore. Because, of course, he told his boyfriend everything about the whole situation even if it didn't involve him at all, which was new and kind of exciting, to be honest.

                Sherlock wasn't accustomed to using the term boyfriend yet. It felt bizarre in his mind, like it didn't belong in his vocabulary. He never really had anyone to use it with. Sure, John and him had been pretty close to that, but the doctor's reluctance to admit the existence of their affection for one another to anyone else had prevented Sherlock from ever thinking of him as his boyfriend. Being with Jim was different. It was more comfortable, more real. They still couldn't tell people about their relationship, but they weren't denying it either. No one knew, hell no one could know, that Moriarty was even alive. Jim and him just had a lot in common. And they understood each other so perfectly well. Holmes awoke the good in the criminal, and he awoke the bad in the detective.

                Sherlock was pulled out of his train of thoughts by the contact of Jim's cold hands on his now bare-chest, he hadn't even noticed the criminal unbuttoning his shirt. Moriarty put butterfly kisses on Sherlock's still recent gunshot wound. It sent waves of pleasure and desire up the detective's spine. Sexual attraction was also new to Sherlock. He had never felt it before. Sex had never really been on his mind until Jim came in the picture. This whole thing made their intimate relationship feel even more special to the criminal.

                When Jim started moving his lips lower and lower down his abdomen, Sherlock stopped him and dragged him up the stairs. They would be more comfortable doing this in the living room of his flat. By the time they crossed the threshold, Jim's shirt was off and he was already working on the detective's belt. Sherlock pulled him toward the couch, but the criminal shook his head.

                "I want to sit in your chair." Moriarty smirked and Holmes complied, pushing him roughly down on the black piece of furniture, not wasting any second to straddle him, his tongue invading the criminal's mouth while Jim was undoing both their pants. Sherlock's hands ruffled through his partner's wet hair strands. He let himself get undressed and simply moved whenever needed to allow his trousers to be pushed away. When they were both free of clothes, Sherlock took both their erections in his hand and slowly started stroking them. Jim grabbed his ass to pull him forward, both of them wanting to be closer, to feel more of the other body's heat.

                Moriarty separated their lips, putting kisses on the detective's jawline, ear, neck and finally ending up sucking on one of his nipples. Sherlock moaned, speeding up the pace of his strokes as they both rolled their hips into his hand.

                "I hate that we have to be apart so much." Holmes breathed in the criminal's ear. "Why can't you come back to life?"

                Jim didn't need to answer. They both knew if he came back, Sherlock would have to help Lestrade arrest him. Their love for each other was unfortunate in their situation, and they didn't like thinking about it, especially in a moment like this, when they could finally enjoy some time together. Moriarty wrapped a hand over Sherlock's and started making circular movements on the heads, spreading the precome with his thumb.

                One hand on their cocks, the other grasping the criminal's hair, Holmes came with a cry. The detective leaned down to kiss his lover tenderly as he, too, was coming. They stayed there, enjoying the waves of their orgasm in each other's arms on the chair, lazily running their hands across their backs. Jim locked his fingers in the detective's hair, pulled his face close enough to his that he could feel his breath on his cheek and whispered the first "I love you", just as he put his mouth back on his partner's. He knew Sherlock wasn't ready to say it back, but he simply needed him to know how he felt, to let him know this was real on his part too. There was no need for Sherlock to say the words, they both knew the last moments wouldn't have happened if the detective hadn't felt the same.


End file.
